


结合热

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: 激情发车一个关于发烧的eddie的妄想





	结合热

Eddie发誓在他人生中从没有这种感受，他现在浑身发烫，也许是发烧了，和发烧却又有些不同，他还很饿。他脑子烧的迷迷糊糊的，双腿发软，身上不停地冒汗出来，衣服都被打湿了，头发也黏在额前，他挣扎着拖着沉重的身体走进浴室，连衣服都没脱就躺进浴缸里，打开冷水，希望借此给自己降温。

他的视线开始模糊，那股饥饿感始终存在着，从未消失。他不知道自己是怎么了，或许我要坏掉了，他想。冷水渐渐没过他的身体，热度稍稍减弱了一些，他闭上眼睛。

**这只是一时的权宜之计，你不可能一直那么下去。**

“是谁？”Eddie听到了一个厚重的声音，他很确定这里只有他一个人。

**我是Venom，我在你体内。我们会帮你的。**

Eddie想要爬起来，但那种热度又一次控制住了他，他滑倒在浴缸里。他眼前的景物开始模糊，他越来越热了，像是有一团火在身体里燃烧，他想要呼救却发不出声音——

**别担心，Eddie，结合热是正常现象，我们能挺过去的。**

不管是谁，他都需要帮助。

**我们明白了。**

突然他感觉到手指的缝隙间似乎有什么滑腻腻的液体流了出来，凉凉的很舒服。那液体开始爬行，他们像是某种漫生的真菌，攀附着，或是直接从他身体里渗出来，Eddie不明白自己到底怎么了，或者说他也没时间去搞清楚，他追逐着那种冰凉的感觉，那液体越来越多，逐渐包裹住了他的背部，在还隔着衣服的情况下。一根小小的触手悄悄地向他的胸口移去，阴凉的触感让敏感的乳粒挺立起来。“啊！“他忍不住呻吟出来。他从未有过这种感受，这种感觉很奇妙，他还想要更多。

**别急，Eddie。**

他几乎要溺死在那声音里了。那液体开始滑向他的下体，缠上他的阴茎。“等等，别…我不…“他惊叫出声。他开始恐慌，他在浴缸，被某种不知名的东西握住了下体。

**我是Venom,不是什么不知名的东西。这很失礼你知道吗?你应该给我道歉的，但考虑到你还在结合热期间，这件事就算了。**

说着那液体开始替他撸动那根东西，滑腻的感觉给他带来了数倍于曾经体验过的快乐。他的脑子更热了，他快要被蒸发了，像是离水的鱼那般大口地汲取空气。他的下体彻底被包住了，上面每一根突出的血管都得到了抚慰，快感在升腾，胸口的抚慰也没有停止，他头一次知道男人被按揉胸部还会有那么大的快感。

双倍的刺激下，他感觉自己快要攀上巅峰了。

然后液体突然褪去了，胸口的，下体的，全部都隐入皮肤中不见了。“什么？“他迷糊地睁开眼，被迫中断高潮的感觉并不好受。他迷茫地寻找着。

**还不能高潮。**

那声音再次传来，Eddie想要反驳，却整个人一怔，一根触手伸进了他的马眼。他发出尖叫，难受地扭动着，却被那些液体慢慢包裹，确保他不会磕到哪里。

**冷静，我们能修好这一切。**

在液体地安抚下他慢慢安顿下来，沉溺在那团液体里，直到他发现了后穴的异样。

那不是人们通常意义上的进入，这很难描述，如果非要说的话，应该是直接从内部被慢慢撑开。这感觉很奇妙，那液体是直接从肠壁里渗透出来，从里面直接把他填满了。一点都没有被强制进入的那种疼痛感，而是极致的快乐。内部的灼热得到了有效的缓解，凉凉的液体刺激着肠壁，占据了他的每一部分。他已经管不了自己被进入这个事实了，快感遮盖了一切。

他还是很热。

“热。“他低声呼着。他的理智早就在欲火里燃烧殆尽了，他清醒过来后或许都不会记得这一切。

**很快，很快就好了。**

那液体爬上他的脖颈，轻柔地缠绕着他，Eddie不合时宜地想起了死刑地套索，一如他被这欲望判了死刑。

**你不会死的，我不会让你死的。**

该死的，那只是个比喻。如果他还清醒他一定会这么回答，然而现在他实在是没有多余地精力去应付这些了，耳边只剩下嗡嗡声。那些液体在他后穴里肆意探索，夺取，当他们触及到一个点时极端的快乐让他发出来尖叫。

**前列腺？看来你很喜欢被碰这里。**

紧接着，那些液体开始疯狂刺激那一点，他们突然消失又突然将他填满，天哪，他从未体验过这个，他敢肯定地球上没有任何生物能做到这种程度。他简直快要死了，比喻意义上的，正如法国人所说的，小死亡。

**Eddie，你湿透了，你那么渴望我。**

这句话把他短暂地拉回了现实，他意识到自己躺在浴缸里，穿着衣服，被某个自称Venom的存在操到意乱情迷，他甚至无法分辨这一切到底是真的还是一个淫靡至极的梦境，如果是梦的话，他希望自己永远不要醒来。但很快他又沉下去了，意识慢慢消泯在快感与肉欲之中。

他想要射了，前面还被堵着，他放声呻吟，这种时候他已经没那么多精力去顾及隔壁的邻居了。

他张大嘴，身体上被彻底包裹后热度已经缓解了不少了，他的口腔里却像要烧起来一样。

**你可以亲吻我。**

液体渗出，蒙住了他的眼睛，一条粗大的舌头伸进了他的口腔，像蛇那样，又长又冰冷，上面似乎还有细软的倒刺。Eddie忘情地吮吸着那根舌头，像是某种珍馐美味，更确切地说，像是在舔冰激凌。

那根舌头缓缓地伸进他的口腔，直到他不能再接受更多，Eddie有一种自己都快要被顶到胃的感觉。他吞咽着，嘴边黏上了白色的涎液，和那跟舌头上的液体交融在一起，显得格外诱人。

Eddie目前正在以一种奇怪的姿势被操着，他上下两个小嘴都被填的满满当当，还有液体好心地替他揉捏那两颗球体，爱抚他的阴茎。整个人都被操透了，像只刚刚出炉地苹果派那样留着甜水。

他现在疯狂地想要射出来。

身上的液体在一瞬间尽数撤去，只剩下一部分还留在屁股里操他和马眼还被堵着，他睁开眼睛，生理性的泪水模糊了视线，他看见自己正在被一个黑色的，有着巨大的白色眼睛和尖牙的怪物亲吻着。然而很奇怪，他一点都不害怕，反而感到一种莫名的安心与归属感，他们如此契合，就像他们生来就该如此。

**叫我的名字，Eddie。**

“V…Venom…“他低声呼唤着。马眼那里的液体消失了，液体在手那里凝结，与他十指相扣，Eddie射了出来，过度的快感让他头晕眼花。白色的液体溅到了那黑色的身躯上。

 **I got us.** 这是Eddie在昏过去前听到的最后一句话。

彩蛋

 

Eddie坐在沙发里，抱着一大碗零食，在自己吃的同时还不忘了给自己肩膀上伸出来的那个Venom的小脑袋喂食。两个人一边看着无聊的电影一边在闲聊。

“说起来啊，关于那个吻，Anne说是你的主意？“

 **没错。是我的主意。准确地说，吻你的人是我而不是Anne。** 毒液说着吞掉了一个炸薯球。

“但你应该还有别的办法能回到我的身体里，我是说，你应该知道我们都是男的吧？“Eddie小心翼翼地问。

**我们那里对性别的区分没有那么明显，不过你硬要说的话，是的。**

“所以你为什么要亲我？你应该明白吧，亲吻的意义。“

**我喜欢你，我早就告诉过你了，况且那又不是我们第一次接吻，你很喜欢的我的舌头。**

“等…等等，你说什么？不是第一次是什么意思？“这次轮到Eddie吃惊了，他可不记得他们什么时候接过吻，还是舌吻。

 **对啊，在你结合热的时候。** 说着他把一整盘的炸薯球都卷进了自己的嘴里。

“什么结合热？“

**最开始你发烧的那几天，那个就是结合热的反应。Eddie,我要巧克力。**

“为什么我毫无印象？我们不把这事说清楚你今天巧克力想都不要想。“

**你烧糊涂了，然后我就顺便帮你解决了一下生理问题，最后我可是都帮你收拾好了啊。好的，巧克力。**

“解决生理问题？！你都干了什么啊！“Eddie一把抓住Venom，”没有秘密，你忘了吗？“

**这又不能算秘密，只是你自己想不起来了而已。巧克力！**

Eddie简直被气到说不出话来，然后毒液很不幸地被禁了一周的巧克力，但至少在这一周里他吃到Eddie了，情况还不算太糟。

 

end


End file.
